SML Bowser Junior
On-Screen Appearance Those must be my friends! Junior opens the door to the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Savage Roast Junior will roast an opponent. It's like Codec Snake's Side B except Junior can roast any opponent near him without getting their Topic of Conversation. The opponent with the most grump will get bigger damage. If you keep using it, Junior will do a savage dance which will leave him open for a while Side B - Airhorn Junior will honk an airhorn. If far from Junior, It's a simple projectile. If Junior gets close, He'll blast it in his/her ear and they will jump and hit a ceiling that appears over them Up B - Dad's Clown Car Junior will obtain his dad's clown car. And no it will not make his moveset like Bowser Junior's in Smash 4 Because Junior only flies around and can press B to shoot a cannon ball. The car gives Junior an upwards boost if you use it in air Down B - CHEF PEE PEE! Junior will shout Bowser's Chef's name. He will cook up some food for Junior. If it's good, He'll eat it and it'll heal himself. If Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Sucks, Junior will throw it at an opponent. Causes Burn/Poison damage Final Smash - Shock Power Junior will get struck by lightning (giving him 10% Damage) He will get up and will discover his power. He can shock opponents in any direction he wants. If he releases a big charged shock, The Final Smash ends early. Or if you wait 20 seconds, The lightning gets out of his body (restoring his 10% Damage) KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: OMYGOD! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: AAAH! Taunts Up: (Sings) Some-BODY once told me the world is gonna roll me! Sd: (Plays with Thomas toy) Dn: (Laughs) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Plays X-Box) Get Rekt! Victory 2: Take THAT, (Opponent's Name)! You Suck! Victory 3: (Savage Dance) Victory 4 (Against Cody): Cody just because you wish you had two eyes and instead of four and you're 2 years old doesn't mean you have to bring 2 all the time Victory 5 (Against Joseph): You're Mom's dead. Don't bring that up... Victory 6: (With Thomas the Tank Engine) (Junior rides Thomas) Choo-Choo! Victory 7: (Teamed with Joseph and Cody) (All walk to the results stage and Laugh) Victory 8: (Teamed with Joseph AND against Geoffrey) (Chants) WE WANT TOYS! WE WANT TOYS! Lose/Clap: (Black eye) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Pinch and Punch *Dash Attack - Hawaiian Punch *Forward tilt - Stupid Green/Black one *Up tilt - Summons Gumbo *Down tilt - Annoying Toy *Side Smash - Ball Throw *Up Smash - Diet Coke and Mentos *Down Smash - Table Break Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Shoots a laser from his eyes going "Pew!" *F-Air - Karate Kick *B-Air - Rolling Pin *U-Air - Shoots a dart out of his Nerf Gun upward *D-Air - Paper Throws *Grab - Plush Grabs *Pummel - Punching *Forward Throw- Stupid Opponent! *Back Throw - Throws the opponent backward and shoots them with a Nerf Gun *Up Throw - Turns opponent into Corndog, Says "Ew!" and tosses him/her, Turning them to normal *Down Throw - Beat Up Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Flips a Desk *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Junior can run at excellent speed *His punches are very fast... Cons * ...But his punches are a little weak *Junior may be small enough to KO *Junior falls down faster because he's fat Symbol SML Logo Victory Music SuperMarioLogan Kirby Hat Junior's Hair And Nose Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Vs. Junior Asparagus: That's my name, fool! Vs. The HUB: Have a nice trip in Network Hell! Vs. Lester The Unlikely: You're so unlikely to get a chance to win! Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (G) *Cody Colors (B) *Red Koopa Shell ® *White (Chef Pee Pee) *Dark Blue/Purple (Shadow Mario) *The Dad (Junior's Playtime) *Jeffy Outfit *Doofy the Dragon Look *Military Outfit Trivia *Junior now has a codec called Junior Codec Video Category:Male Category:Young Category:Brats Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heros Category:Playable Characters Category:May look evil, but actually good. Category:Codec Characters Category:Savage Category:American Category:Internet Category:Internet Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Non-Human Characters who turned Human Category:Childish Category:Stupid Characters